1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging device and a camera body, and more particularly to an imaging device with an interchangeable lens, and a camera body to which an interchangeable lens unit is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera is a known example of an imaging device that acquires image data of a subject. A digital camera has an optical system for forming an optical image of the subject, and an imaging element configured to convert the optical image into image data. This allows image data of the subject to be acquired.
However, the optical image formed by the optical system is sometimes distorted by distortion. Accordingly, the subject may be distorted in the image when the acquired image data is displayed as an image, and this is undesirable.
In view of this, a digital camera has been proposed in which the acquired image data is subjected to correction processing of the distortion, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-129587.
A digital camera is a digital single lens reflex camera with an interchangeable lens. With an interchangeable lens system, the specifications of the optical system will vary from lens to lens, so the characteristics of distortion also vary with the interchangeable lens that is mounted. If the distortion characteristics are different, the as correction processing must also be changed according to the distortion characteristics.
In view of this, an imaging device has been proposed in which information for correcting distortion is acquired on the interchangeable lens side.
However, the amount of information used for correcting distortion is far larger than the amount of other information transmitted from the interchangeable lens to the camera body, so data transmission can be expected to take a long time. If transmission takes more time, then the start-up of the imaging device will also take longer, which is extremely inconvenient to the user.
It is possible to reduce the amount of correction information, but this is undesirable because it reduces the accuracy of distortion correction.